


Преклонение

by Redhat, Xarleth



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, M/M, Scratching, Stabbing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/pseuds/Redhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarleth/pseuds/Xarleth
Summary: Тозер хочет Хикки и его нож





	Преклонение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Idolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085677) by [BranwellBronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwellBronte/pseuds/BranwellBronte). 



— Я — не он, — говорит Тозер, выдвинув подбородок в сторону Гибсона, когда они приваливаются к саням после дневного перехода. Гибсон слишком далеко, чтобы их слышать; он поправляет валлийский парик и съеживается от набирающего силу ветра. 

— И дело не только в том, что он вас бросил.

Хикки поднимает бровь, зажигает трубку. Тозер мысленно проклинает себя.  
— Я о том, что буду лучше, чем он когда-либо был. Сколько раз вы бывали вместе? Да после одного раза со мной вы все их забудете!

Он накрывает ладонью трубку Хикки, защищая ее от прямого порыва ветра. Хикки смотрит будто бы на какую-то точку вдали, все еще не удостоив его взглядом. Ветер стихает, разметав пряди волос ему на глаза, и Тозеру до боли хочется поправить их. Хикки курит, и пальцем не шевельнув, чтобы убрать волосы с лица. Несколько бесконечных минут оба стоят в молчании; как только Тозер вздыхает и собирается произнести заготовленную реплику: «Я должен вернуться к работе, но позвольте поговорить с вами позже», Хикки вытряхивает пепел из трубки и с улыбкой поворачивается к нему.

— Все еще не можете подобрать нужных слов, мистер Тозер. Это совсем не «я лучше, чем он». Когда, наконец, вам это удастся, я, возможно, рассмотрю ваше щедрое предложение.

На следующий день, едва в лагере зажгли огни:

— Просите чего угодно, я это выполню. Я ваш.

Выдох трубочного дыма.

— Ужасно жаль это говорить, но вы по-прежнему далеки от цели, мистер Тозер.

Неделя. Ветер обжигает.

— Не знаю, что и сказать. Пожалуйста. Я хочу вас. Возьмите меня. Вы не представляете, как сильно я вас хочу!  
Хикки вскидывает брови и выдыхает дым.

— Не представляю, мистер Тозер? В самом деле, не представляю?

Тозер роет гравий носком сапога и закрывает глаза, откидывает голову, прижимаясь затылком к борту саней.

— Я не знаю правильных слов. Просто позвольте мне... дать вам...

Хикки мирно курит, все так же вглядываясь в ту далекую точку.

— У вас какой-то пришибленный тон, мистер Тозер. Может, вы легко сдаетесь?..

Тозер сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, сдерживает рвущийся наружу крик. Несносный ублюдок. К дьяволу его. И все же…

— Я не сдамся, — произносит он надтреснутым голосом, разворачивается и уходит к остальным, занятым установкой палаток. Проходя мимо Гибсона, он, однако, не забывает наступить ему на ногу.

 

Этим вечером вход в палатку Хикки открыт. Арктическое солнце светит все так же ослепительно ярко, отбрасывая от сапог Тозера длинные тени. Он останавливается перед палаткой, не производя ни малейшего шума.

Изнутри спокойный голос зовет:

— Входите, мистер Тозер.

Хикки лежит на спине, закинув руки за голову, уставившись на парусиновый потолок. Тозер стоит над ним, сгибая и разгибая пальцы.

— Я здесь.

Нет ответа.

Досада вгрызается в нервы, сжигает их шипящим пламенем. Нет, он не потерпит такого обращения, даже от Хикки. Он глубже вдавливает подошвы сапог в пол. 

— Я здесь. Я понятия не имею, что говорить, и почему вы не хотите взять меня, но я не уйду, пока вы не объяснитесь. Мы в сраной жопе мира, и живой человек из плоти и крови говорит вам, что хочет вас. Так какого черта вы еще не кинулись меня трахать? Что со мной не так? Что, не такой симпатичный, как он? В этом все дело? Разве все еще важно, красавчик я или нет? Чтобы трахаться, на рожу смотреть не надобно. Погасите лампы, завяжите входные полы поплотней, чтоб ни лучика света снаружи, и ебите меня всю ночь напролет. Я встану на колени и отсосу вам, или можете взять меня сзади, или я сяду верхом, повернувшись спиной, и буду скакать на вас часами. Черт подери, способов на целую жизнь хватит! Так скажите мне, почему вы меня не хотите, не хотите трахать меня до бесконечности, не хотите того, кто хочет вас? Почему, блядь, почему?!

Он старается не показывать, как тяжело ему дышать ровно, когда нутро сжимается от волнения. Что он такого сделал?

Выждав несколько секунд, Хикки приподнимается на локтях и, склонив голову набок, обращается к нему:

— А вот это уже интересно, — тихо произносит он. — Не припоминаю, чтобы вы прежде говорили со мной так сердито, мистер Тозер. Хотите сказать мне что-то еще?

Тозер шумно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Хватит уже звать меня «мистер Тозер»! У меня есть имя, и это не «Билли», но к нему можно привыкнуть, если повторять почаще. Соломон. Ну же! 

Хикки смотрит на него, все так же склонив голову, но теперь задирает подбородок.

— А если я не стану этого делать? Что тогда?

Нахуй его. Нахуй все это! Тозер встает на колени прямо перед лицом Хикки.

— Ладно, трахать вас я не буду — я вас поимею. Не будете говорить без обиняков? Тогда и от меня прямых ответов не ждите. Нужна моя помощь? Придется платить тем же. А если мне что-то понадобится, вы это обеспечите, потому что я здесь, с вами. Попадись я Крозье, он живо накинет мне петлю на шею, так что лучше цените меня, черт возьми! Никаких разговоров свысока, никаких уверток. Я говорю — вы слушаете. Я прошу — вы даете. Вы наш главарь? Что ж, без последователей главарей не бывает. И если я кланяюсь вам, стоя на коленях, вы тоже склоняетесь передо мной в благодарности. Можете послать меня куда подальше, мне плевать, — Тозер нагибается и замирает в дюйме от вздернутого подбородка Хикки. — Довольно вы мною играли. Продолжите в том же духе, и я в долгу не останусь.

Последние слова он цедит сквозь зубы, не меняясь в лице, призвав на помощь всю свою стойкость. Хикки неотрывно смотрит на Тозера пустым взглядом... И вот в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки. Хикки опускает веки, и когда вновь поднимает их, взгляд блестит отточенным стальным клинком.

— Будь по-твоему, Соломон. Желаешь отплатить мне прямо сейчас?

Тозер чувствует, как что-то внутри скручивается в тугой узел. Такое чувство, будто он принял неверное решение, но прежде чем он очнется и пожалеет об этом, произойдет нечто замечательное. Он поворачивает голову так, как если бы собирался поцеловать Хикки, но не приближает губ к его губам. 

— Неужели я, наконец, нашел верные слова?

Хикки презрительно фыркает и смотрит на него с жалостью.

— Не было никаких верных слов. Я просто хотел узнать, поддашься ли ты на провокацию. На некоторых это не действует, что весьма печально. Но посмотри на себя теперь! — он наклоняется ближе, едва не касаясь губами рта Тозера. — Вот мужчина, каким я надеялся тебя увидеть. Отпразднуем?

И каким-то образом малорослый помощник конопатчика Корнелиус Хикки хватает широкоплечего королевского морпеха Соломона Тозера и рывком разворачивает так, чтобы прижать спиной к своей груди. А потом кожи под подбородком касается острие ножа, и Тозер выдыхает: «Господи, наконец-то!», чувствуя, как твердеет член, а Хикки укладывает его на землю.

* * *

Вход в палатку зашнурован, рубахи сняты, и первый мазок самым кончиком лезвия не заставляет себя долго ждать.

— Как ты догадался, что я люблю кровь? — выдавливает Тозер. Пульс его скачет, как взбесившаяся лошадь; одной рукой Хикки крепко держит нож у его горла, а другой расстегивает на нем брюки и стаскивает вниз исподнее.

— Как догадался? — Нож все так же неподвижен, Хикки расстегивает собственные штаны. — Есть то, о чем догадываешься, и то, что знаешь. Я посмотрел на тебя после того, как меня выпороли, а ты облизывался. Это кое-что говорит о человеке, не правда ли?

Тозер хрипло смеется.

— По ночам мне снились сны... Снилось, как я трогал твою задницу, все руки в крови измазал, но тебе не было больно.

— Ну и заботливое же у тебя воображение... Плюнь на ладонь и смажь себя.

Тозер смеется, выполняя то, что ему велено, и только когда Хикки убирает нож от его горла и наклоняется, приседает над ним, он понимает, что происходит. Сердце готово выскочить из груди.

— Хочешь быть сверху? Но почему?

Проклятый холод пробирается в палатку даже при плотно завязанных полах, не спасают от него и расстеленные на полу одеяла, но у Тозера печет в животе, и это очень сладостное ощущение. Очень.

— Этого он с тобой не делал? Не позволял оседлать его, поэтому мне выпала такая честь?

— Нет, дело не в этом, — отвечает Хикки, становясь над Тозером на колени. — Думаю, это будет приятно. И отдельное удовольствие держать нож у твоей груди, пока ты здесь, подо мной, уложенный на обе лопатки.

Умелые пальцы вращают нож.

— И мне нравится давать ножику поразвлечься...

Устраиваясь на нем верхом, Хикки поворачивает оружие так, что оно оказывается весьма близко к напряженному члену Тозера. Тозер млеет, только что не скулит от этого зрелища: лезвие ножа возле его большого голого твердого стояка, — воплощенная фантазия, боже всемогущий, да он так кончит гораздо раньше Хикки! Волосы снова падают тому на лицо... Тозер машинально тянется к ним, но Хикки отбивает его руку резким хлестким ударом, заламывает ее Тозеру за спину. Острие ножа утыкается ему в бедро.

— Еще поглядим, стоит ли позволить тебе это, — мягко говорит Хикки, а Тозер извивается, елозит под ним. Кончик ножа покалывает кожу над артерией, но, несмотря на это (или, возможно, именно поэтому) его чуть не парализует в легких волнах экстаза. Хикки выжидает несколько ударов сердца, неотрывно глядя Тозеру в глаза. Оставит ли он порез на бедре? Но Хикки отводит руку, снова упирает острие ножа в ложбинку на его горле, и сердце Тозера сжимается.

— Начнем-ка вот с чего...

Тозер следит за лезвием в дюйме от своего лица.

— Это какая-то игра?

Хикки чуть пожимает плечами.

— Не совсем. Я пришел к выводу, что хорошо жить — это делать то, что нравится, сколько тебе угодно. Как тебе такой подход?

Тозер едва не задыхается.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь?

Хикки постукивает по кончику ножа, и Тозер глухо стонет.

— Разумеется. Я должен знать, насколько сильную жалость вызываю в человеке. Если ему неприятно снова видеть, как я истекаю кровью, какой от него прок?

Тозер не ждал этого от себя, но он... тронут.

— Кто бы мог подумать. Ты не любишь плетки, но вот ножи... Гибсон догадался об этом?

Хикки перестает стучать по рукояти, легко вздыхает.

— Хочешь говорить о мистере Гибсоне, или трахаться? Быть может, у одного из нас, или у обоих, пойдет кровь... возможно, много крови. Хочешь это увидеть?

Тозер глубоко вздыхает, и грудь поднимается вместе с лежащим на ней ножом.

— Надеюсь, его недавно наточили.

— Возможно, ты это узнаешь, если прекратишь болтать и наконец, займешься делом.

Хикки не приходится повторять дважды: Тозер сжимает пальцами его бедра и направляет на свой член. Он внушительных размеров, так что Хикки требуется некоторое время, но он все так же крепко держит нож. Он глубоко вздыхает и улыбается, склонив набок голову, дюйм за дюймом опускаясь все ниже. Тозер уже грубее тянет его бедра на себя, и Хикки отвечает ему полуулыбкой, двигаясь навстречу. И вот, каким-то чудом сержант Королевской морской пехоты Соломон Тозер по самые яйца засаживает Корнелиусу Хикки, и у вышеупомянутого сержанта, в прошлом перетрахавшего уйму продажных пареньков, никогда прежде не было такого крепкого стояка и отчаянного желания кого-либо выебать. А тот самый Корнелиус Хикки, устраиваясь на члене сержанта Тозера, острием лезвия очерчивает круг в ямке пониже его горла. Да он мог бы вонзить нож Тозеру в шею, Тозер был бы счастлив быть зарезанным тем, кого он трахает, умереть в липкой растущей луже собственной крови! Господи, вот как следовало бы расстаться с жизнью!

Лицо Хикки спокойно, но Тозер видит, что ему хорошо. Член сжат так тесно; наверняка он заполняет Хикки целиком, растягивает его, дает ему то, чего никогда не давал Гибсон. Не давал или не мог дать, не имеет значения, ведь все происходит сейчас. У Хикки такой красивый член — толстый, с большой головкой. Тозер тянется к нему, гладит. Он бархатистый на ощупь, щель уже мокрая, и Хикки издает гортанный звук, что-то вроде хриплого протяжного воя. А затем он берет нож и наносит маленький неглубокий порез поперек груди Тозера, чуть ниже шеи. 

Тозер вздрагивает, резко приподнимает голову: тонкая красная линия наливается, темнеет, на ней выступают мелкие капельки крови. Больно, но, боже, что за блядски приятная боль! Он едва успевает насладиться ею, когда Хикки нежно собирает кровь кончиком пальца и слизывает ее, ни на миг не отводя взгляда от лица Тозера. Тот стонет при виде своей крови у Хикки на языке. Это похоже на ритуал, какие, верно, устраивали язычники сотни лет назад, и прямо сейчас он тоже будет язычником, потому что Всевышний не дал ему ни хера кроме звания с модным мундиром. Корнелиус Хикки верхом на его члене, слизывающий его кровь — это куда больше похож на рай, чем какой-то там Эдем. 

Закончив облизывать большой палец, Хикки кладет руку обратно на грудь Тозеру.

— Теперь я буду двигаться, и если ты хорошо поработаешь своим хером, получишь охеренную награду.

Тозер ласкает его худые бедра.

— Обещай мне.

Хикки закатывает глаза.

— А что,сейчас я тебя разочаровываю?

Тозер раздраженно выдыхает.

— Я не понял, ты собираешься шевелиться, или мне придется все делать самому?

Он хватает Хикки за бедра и размашисто толкается вверх. По спине пробегает дрожь, когда Хикки сдавленно охает и замирает; не говоря ни слова, он тихонько смеется Тозеру в лицо. Нож скользит вокруг соска и плашмя, без нажима, ложится сверху. Тозер всегда любил прикосновения к соскам, и невольно выгибает шею, когда Хикки упирается ладонью ему в грудь, чтобы удержать равновесие. Досада исчезает, утекает, как последние крупинки песка в часах; Тозер зажмуривается, а Хикки начинает медленно качаться на нем, вверх-вниз... 

Последний раз Тозер трахал мужчину за несколько дней до того, как взошел на борт «Террора». Он готов рыдать от благодарности своим языческим идолам, но сдерживает слезы и использует все силы, чтобы достаточно высоко поднимать бедра, чтобы поймать один ритм с Хикки. Вдоль тела и от царапины на груди прокатываются волны удовольствия, но Хикки держит нож вне пределов досягаемости. Он приподнимается на коленях и опускается обратно... Тозер мог бы кончить от одного этого зрелища, но его взгляд прикован к ножу, к лезвию, которое движется вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, вверх... и вниз. Что, что он делает не так? Почему Хикки больше его не режет?..

Ох…

Он знал, как доставить мужчине неповторимое наслаждение, но с мальчиками из переулков никогда себя этим не утруждал. Если получалось, ну и ладно, а если нет — ну, сопляк так и так получал свои деньги.

Должно быть, Хикки заметил, как он изменился в лице; палец и плоская сторона лезвия внезапно прижимаются к губам Тозера. 

— Постараешься как следует?

Черт, да, еще как! Тозер вскидывает бедра под другим углом и слышит, как меняется дыхание Хикки. На новом толчке он снова слегка меняет угол — прерывистый вдох и выдох, — а на третий раз Хикки охает, дергая плечами, и опускает нож, и прокалывает кожу Тозера. Порез приходится рядом с правым соском; сперва боль собрана в одной точке, но затем растекается по всему его телу. На миг у Тозера сбивается дыхание; почти сразу рана начинает болеть, но эта боль прекрасна почти так же, как Хикки, сжимающий в себе его член. Тозер поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на порез, как капли крови поднимаются на нем крошечным куполом, и это зрелище так его заводит, что он вторгается в Хикки еще сильнее, и... Новый порез на груди, в центре, вниз. 

— О, боги! – шепчет Тозер, потому что одного бога явно недостаточно, чтобы ниспослать ему столь щедрый дар. Эта рана глубже первой и мельче, чем укол острием, но боль все так же возбуждает, подстегивает его, и Тозер выгибает спину, резко, изо всех сил толкаясь навстречу Хикки. 

Но на сей раз нож не опускается. Тозер в замешательстве поднимает голову: Хикки вновь отвел оружие в сторону и продолжает скользить на его члене, вверх и вниз. Хикки, Корнелиус Хикки то закрывает, то открывает глаза, но умудряется улыбаться все той же, блядь, странноватой и одному ему свойственной улыбкой. 

— Право, ты же не думал, — тихие слова между вздохами-всхлипами, — что я буду резать тебя за каждый... успех?

Тозер морщится, двигая бедрами все медленнее и медленнее, а потом и вовсе перестает.

— Ты сказал, если я постараюсь, то получу награду.

— И что, разве нет?

— Ты говорил…

Хикки мимолетно улыбается ему, снова склонив набок свою чертову башку.

— Так что я там говорил?

Верно, никаких обещаний не было.

— Ублюдок... — огрызается Тозер.

— Как правило — да, — пожимает плечами Хикки.

Приподнявшись так, чтобы обхватить только конец члена, он ждет недолгий миг, а потом совсем слезает с Тозера. Тозер издает какой-то удивленный, полный отвращения звук, но тут же Хикки хватает его за плечи и одним резким, но изящным перекатом оказывается на спине, под ним. Две руки обвиваются вокруг Тозера, и тот, не нуждаясь в указаниях, подхватывает ноги Хикки и закидывает их себе на плечи. Тозер не сдерживает стоны: тело трется о тело, так остро, так горячо, и Хикки направляет его член обратно в себя... Только так он сможет жить, здесь и сейчас, с кончиком ножа между лопаток...

— Двигайся, — приказывает Хикки, и Тозер подчиняется. 

Хикки тяжело дышит сквозь зубы, полосуя лезвием кожу на его спине. Тозер ловит ртом воздух и дергается из стороны в сторону, представляя мгновенно выступающую из ран кровь; вцепившись в плечи Хикки, он толкается бедрами еще глубже. Хикки шипит, тычет ножом Тозера, тот шипит в ответ, и они оба остервенело трутся, брыкаются в захвате друг друга, и, небось, чересчур шумят. Что ж, в жопу шум, в жопу Гибсона, в жопу все, кроме ножей, крови, хуев и дырок, и кроме этой платки, этого храма язычников с их алтарями. Здесь по-прежнему чертовски холодно, но здесь они укрыты от ужасов слепящего солнца и людского осуждения. 

Нож Хикки блуждает по спине Тозера, сначала царапая, а затем рассекая кожу; похоже, это означает, что конец близок. Боль жалит (наверное, таковы ощущения от лежания голым на льду), потом жжет и снова жалит. Его покроет целый лабиринт шрамов, и они будут прекрасны. Тозер подтягивается повыше, чтобы видеть лицо Хикки: глаза широко распахнуты, волосы косо падают на лоб, и сладкая мука раздирает сердце Тозера, а затем и все его тело — наслаждение слишком невыносимо... нет, в самый раз, и он толкается в Хикки с диким остервенением, больше не сдерживая желание кончить. Выводя ножом длинную линию, Хикки вдруг резко поднимает голову, стукается лбом о лоб Тозера; острая боль вспыхивает над бровями и в спине, хриплый прерывистый крик, пик экстаза, и он кончает.

Мгновением позже кончает Хикки, вонзая нож Тозеру глубоко в ягодицу.

* * *

— Тут?

— Нет. Может, здесь, над...

— Не прикасайся ко мне, — Хикки вертит нож между пальцев. — Просто укажи.

Тозер безвольно опускает руку, подавив стон разочарования. Он и этот мужчина только что трахались, а теперь «не прикасайся ко мне»? Проклятье. Что ж, ладно. 

Надо подумать... Хикки бледен как мрамор без прожилок. Где ему больше всего подойдет красный цвет? Пожалуй, где угодно, даже на горле. Тозеру позволено нанести только один штрих, тогда как его собственный торс напоминает тело мертвого солдата под Ватерлоо, истекающего кровью так, будто на его спине раздавили человеческое сердце.

Сердце.

— Вот здесь, — он тычет пальцем в дюйме над сердцем Хикки. – Режь.

Все еще обнаженные, они лежат на боку на одеяле; Тозер не может сесть из-за полученной от Хикки колотой раны. 

— Теперь ты можешь прожить свой сон, — небрежно сказал Хикки, когда Тозер вышел из него. — Вытри кровь с задницы и измажь ею руку. 

— Там все не так было, придурок. Во сне я трогал тебя, мои руки были в твоей крови.

Тогда Хикки уставился в потолок.

— Возможно, мы сможем прийти к соглашению. Я позволю тебе порезать меня, один раз. Но только с этой стороны, — он провел кончиком пальца от горла до места прямо над членом. — Всего один раз, так что выбирай с умом.

Тозер не настолько глуп, чтобы коснуться кожи над сердцем Хикки, но не отводит взгляда, а Хикки сам неотрывно смотрит на него, обращая лезвие на себя и прижимая кончик ножа к груди. Он вздрагивает, чуть кривя лицо в гримасе, и проводит ножом над сердцем, поперек. Кровь поднимается пузырями — это не мелкий порез. Тозер испуганно приоткрывает рот, но рука Хикки, как змея, хватает его за макушку и тянет к себе. Губы прижимаются к мокрой ране, и Тозер водит по ней языком туда-сюда, туда-сюда, чувствуя, как капли крови стекают по подбородку, и рот наполняет ее острый медный вкус. Хикки удерживает его голову на месте и вздыхает. Грудь движется вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, такое волшебное чувство под губами, что Тозер вылизывает порез еще сильнее, проникая языком так глубоко, как может, стремясь вкусить каждую горькую сладкую каплю. 

Он все еще лижет рану, когда Хикки отталкивает его голову и приказывает:

— Повернись на живот.

Тозер едва не стонет, но он зашел уже слишком далеко, чтобы не повиноваться приказам. Хикки прижимается торсом к его спине, и Тозер цепенеет от наслаждения, а когда Хикки трется о его изрезанное тело, это уже настоящее чудо. Хикки обхватывает его рукой поперек груди, прижимает еще ближе к себе, и у Тозера снова встает — но он знает, что секса после этого не будет, по крайней мере, не в привычном его смысле. Он лежит, не шевелясь, упиваясь ощущением того, как размазывается кровь между их телами. И когда Хикки отстраняется, Тозер поворачивается к нему без всяких указаний. Этот узор светлых и темных разводов на коже красивее алых полос заката: штрихи и пятна покрывают торс Хикки от шеи и до низа живота, и что самое восхитительное, на члене у него тоже осталась кровь. Тозер бы сделал что угодно, чтобы его отсосать, но Хикки берет его ладони в свои, и мысль эта ускользает. Корнелиус Хикки никогда прежде не брал его за руки, и в этом жесте куда больше интимности, чем во всем их траханье. Сердце бьется быстрее, и Тозера охватывает сладостный трепет, когда Хикки прижимает его ладони к своей груди и водит по ней, так что кровь из его ран, растертая по телу Хикки, вновь обагряет своего хозяина. Хикки заводит руку Тозеру за спину и двумя пальцами накрывает кровоточащую рану на ягодице. Он размазывает собранную кровь между пальцев и, пристально глядя Тозеру в глаза, проводит окровавленной рукой по своим волосам, и повторяет это несколько раз. Когда пряди с одной стороны покрыты кровью, Хикки склоняется над ним так, что волосы свешиваются над лицом Тозера. 

— Прикоснись ко мне.

Тогда Соломон Тозер наконец-то запускает пальцы в шевелюру Корнелиуса Хикки, перебирая спутанные слипшиеся пучки и мягкие волосы там, где их не коснулась кровь. Он водит по патлам Хикки обеими руками, грубо зарываясь в них, дергая и без сомнения выдирая целые пряди, но Хикки не уклоняется, только смотрит в потолок. Наконец, он качает головой и говорит:

— Хватит.

Тозер выпутывает пальцы, касается своих щек, любовно проводит по лицу. Упираясь подбородком в окровавленную ладонь, Хикки смотрит на него.

— Похоже, это был лучший день в твоей жизни.

Тозер издает счастливый вздох и опускает руки. Надежда поднимается в нем быстрее, чем кровь в ране.

— Каковы шансы, что таких дней будет два? Когда мои раны затянутся.

Хикки ухмыляется ему.

— Вам не кажется, мистер Тозер, что это отдает алчностью? 

Что? Тозер хмурится и морщит нос.

— Значит, я снова мистер Тозер, так скоро? Мой член был в твоей заднице, и десяти минут не прошло.

— Полагаю, теперь уже можно вернуться к соблюдению регламента.

— Ты весь в моей крови.

— Это роли не играет, мистер Тозер.

Тозер опускается на колени и нависает над Хикки, не в силах сдержать нотки отчаяния в голосе:

— Я отведал твоей крови...

— Что не делает вас особенным, мистер Тозер, — Хикки бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону выхода из палатки; глаза его внезапно пусты, будто подернуты пеленой. — Вы были первым, но не будете последним.

Тозер тоже оглядывается, но, ничего не увидев, снова обращается к Хикки:

— О чем это ты? Хочешь повторить все, что мы делали, с Гибсоном?

— Вам пора, мистер Тозер, — улыбается Хикки.

Тозер беспомощно осматривает себя.

— У тебя нет полотенца или старой одежды? Чего-нибудь, чтобы обтереться?

— В этой палатке нет. Воспользуйтесь своими вещами.

В животе у Тозера снова все горит, и на этот раз ощущение совсем не приятное.

— Ты говорил, я тот, кем ты всегда хотел меня видеть. Так почему не оставишь при себе? 

Хикки перекатывается на спину и закидывает руки за голову.

— Отчего же? Вы при мне. Никуда вы не денетесь, не вернетесь к Крозье, даже если бы он был тут, за грядой. Ночью я могу спать спокойно, зная, что утром вы все так же будете здесь.

Теперь Тозер чувствует, как горят все порезы на его теле.

— Во имя дьявола, откуда такая уверенность? — шепчет он, наклонившись, почти касаясь носом носа Хикки.

Хикки все так же улыбается, собирая морщинки в уголках глаз.

— Потому что я тот еще ублюдок, а другого обращения ты и не желаешь. Давай, возьми нож и перережь мне глотку, прямо сейчас, — Хикки кивает туда, где в футе от них лежит оружие. — Давай!

Тозер представляет себе это: молниеносное движение, одной рукой он прижимает плечо Хикки к земле, другой вскрывает ему горло острием ножа от уха до уха. Победа.

Поражение. Все фигуры Тозера сметены с доски, и Хикки это знает.

— Ну же! — Хикки вздергивает подбородок, почти касаясь губами губ Тозера.

Тозер встает, приподнявшись на локтях, находит свои вещи, одевается, развязывает полы палатки и выходит наружу под слепящее солнце. Несколько человек стоят вполоборота, привалившись к саням.  
Он мог бы метнуться к своей палатке, и никто бы его не заметил. Он чувствует, как намокают, пропитываясь кровью, рубаха и белье. Хочет проверить, полностью ли застегнут мундир, но руки дрожат. 

А, плевать!

Тозер расстегивает, снимает куртку и несет ее под мышкой, трясясь от холода и хрустя гравием на ходу. Люди у саней оборачиваются в его сторону; он смотрит на них в ответ. Гибсон скользит взглядом по его пропитанной кровью рубашке, а затем вверх, в глаза. На миг кажется, что лицо его колеблется, и во взоре проступают глубины печали. Потом это проходит, и он бесстрастно смотрит на Тозера, пока тот не отворачивается, продолжая свой путь.

Никто никуда не уйдет.

Он шагает свой дорогой.

Черт бы побрал этого ублюдка Корнелиуса Хикки!

Порезы, царапины, колотые раны... ему все еще хорошо, так блядски хорошо!.. И да помогут ему его языческие идолы, чтобы так было и впредь.


End file.
